A Taste of Lemon
by GoldenWheel
Summary: My first lemon. Blowhole rides down his halls and is in for a really sweet treat. Includes: Dr. Blowhole X Candy. Rated M for content.


**A/N: Yes. This is a lemon story, and I suggest you don't read it if you don't like it, or don't know what a lemon fiction is. This is a one-shot, as well.**

**WARNING: Contains lots of sexual content. **

**Don't like it? Don't read, don't flame. Enjoy.**

This average evil day in the lair of Dr. Blowhole was as evil as always. Every now and then, a lobster would make a low eerie grunt, thinking about the horrible torture of death Blowhole threatened at them. Their minds focused on work, and keeping caution of Dr. Blowhole.

As that was going on in the main control room, a mammal rode swiftly down a dark hallway on his was to his chambers. He muttered to himself how he couldn't see a think in the darkness. His heart rate was normal, and his expression was unknown due to the dark. He left out a sigh, and out of nowhere, something collided with him! The figure in the shadowy hall lay atop Blowhole. Right away, he knew who it was because of little screams escaping the mouth of the figure.

"C-Candy? Dear, is that you?" spoke the soft voice of Dr. Blowhole. He tried to see by squinting. He felt a flipper out and began to feel around for a face or another flipper. To his surprise, he placed his flipper on her smooth chest and she let out a small gasp.

"Yes. It's me." Candy put both of her flippers to either side of Blowhole's face and kissed his lips. Blowhole was very relieved and got a bit rough. He shot his tongue in her mouth, fighting her tongue to claim victory. Candy moaned softly at this, making Blowhole even rougher. He began to rub his tongue roughly against Candy's teeth and gums. She moaned even louder and decided to get rough herself. Candy pushed Blowhole's tongue out with her own, and began a French-kiss. The blue dolphin smile slyly at this, but was slightly seen because of both of their eyes getting used to the dark.

Dr. Blowhole was obviously enjoying it because of his loud moaning and pulling Candy closer. The male dolphin nibbled on the female's tongue, while sucking on it. Moans escaped Candy's snout and she gripped the torso of the evil genius. Blowhole continued to suck as he ran his flippers down Candy's body—she was smooth and curvy.

The male dolphin kept sliding his flippers down until he reached a slit. He slowed down and rubbed it back and forth, hoping to get loud moans in response. Indeed he did; Blowhole had Candy moaning very loudly. Then, the world seemed to freeze. Both dolphins used to the dark and could see. Candy stared into Blowholes eye.

"What's wrong..?" Candy finally spoke.

"The lobsters…"

"What about them..?

"They'll hear us. Interrupt us…"

"Oh. Right," said the female dolphin. Blowhole got back on his Segway, and offered a flipper to help his bride up; she gladly accepted it.

"Follow me." Blowhole's voice was normal, with a cheery tone to it. Candy giggled and followed dead behind the evil scientist. The path wasn't dark anymore, and the two dolphins rode swiftly across the floor below them. A door to the right was sealed in with a metal door covered in fine metal locks and some rust—or blood from lab 'rats' Blowhole killed.

Candy held a questioned look, thinking maybe Blowhole wanted to rest for the night; after all, it was getting pretty late. Blowhole placed his flipper on a scanner, and looked into another scanner. All the locks opened, and so did the door. Smirking, the villain grabbed Candy's flipper and pulled her inside, closing, in this case locking, the door behind them. The room was in the hue of sapphire, and the air was cold.

The villain took his beautiful bride and pinned her to the giant bed roughly. He couldn't stand the wait—he NEEDED her. Blowhole nuzzled her neck and breathed hot air onto her. Candy let out a low moan in response, as her mate licked her ravenously across the neck and cheeks. The blue dolphin grabbed Dr. Blowhole's head to hers and licked his lips. He grinned mischievously and sucked on her tongue. Candy smiled and lowly moaned in pleasure.

The moment their mouths locked, Candy felt something on her lower body. Candy blushed dark and looked down.

"S-sorry..," stuttered the evil doctor. He blushed back at her.

"It's..perfectly fine, darling." Candy pulled Blowhole very close with her flippers. When Candy pulled him closer, his manhood went slightly inside of her. The blue dolphin's eyes widened and her face turned red tinted—Dr. Blowhole chuckled at this. He thought it was cute when his wife blushed in this kind of situation. He pushed more inside of her while staring into her beautiful ice blue eyes.

Candy moaned some, wanting more. She wrapped her flippers around Blowhole's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths locked and tongues tied. The evil dolphin proceeded to mount his bride. By the third push, his dick was all the way in her pussy.

"Mmmm…" Candy moaned. Then her eyes widened a bit. Blowhole was going to get rough—it's in a dolphin's nature to. He grinned mischievously down at Candy and forced his manhood deeper. With every thrust, he pushed harder and faster. Candy's face was bright red—enjoying her husband being highly rough with her. She moaned after every thrust, making Blowhole more horny and rough. At this point, they were moaning out each other's names. They were in the state of pure ecstasy.

The two dolphins continue to kiss. As for the battle of tongues, Blowhole had been rough. They pushed their tongues out and began to kiss French-style. Again, the male dolphin was being wild and started sucking Candy's tongue fast. Saliva was dripping from both of their mouths and onto Candy's neck—her being under Blowhole.

Blowhole began to slow down with thrusting.

"Baby..I'm close.." he spoke to his wife. He was already hard and about to cum. A few more thrusts—it was getting hot between them. Either one of them sweating and enjoying every moment. Then the heat got intense. "AHHHH!" Blowhole and Candy were screaming. Cum sprayed violently inside of Candy. Dr. Blowhole kept spraying and continued to thrust. He stopped after the last few and pulled himself out of Candy. His cock glistened with a mix of cum and Candy's liquids.

He nodded at the blue dolphin and they rolled over. Candy was on top of Blowhole this time. She licked his lips to a steady beat. Along with licking, she placed kisses gently on his lips. Slowly, the feminine sapphire dolphin kissed down the evil genius' smooth, snowy white chest. He was warm and lightly coated in sweat—which she licked. She kept moving down until she reached her mate's exposed dick which was still wet.

Candy chuckled lowly. She teasingly licked the head of his penis, causing him to shiver in bliss. Then, she placed a kiss on it and proceeded to lick the cum off the sides. He tasted very good, as usual. Candy thought that was enough teasing, so decided to give the scientist what he wanted—his desire of the night—she placed her silky lips around the head and sucked on it. As the moans got louder, she put more and more of his dick in her mouth. She stopped at a point because she couldn't fit any more in her mouth, but she DID want to pleasure Dr. Blowhole.

The female dolphin grasped the side of his cock and forced it into her throat. Blowhole put his flippers on Candy's head and pushed her closer. Soon, his large penis was shoved in Candy's throat causing her to gag a bit. She took it out, then shoved it back in and got faster over time. Blowhole started to spray more cum down her throat.

"Ohhhh, CANDY! Don't stop!" screamed a Blowhole in delight. He pushed her closer again with his flippers. Candy continued to suck his dick for a long time.

The two dolphins continued making love for another hour. They lay under Blowhole's blankets next to and watching each other.

"I love you so much, Blowy." Candy giggled. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I love you, too, darling," Dr. Blowhole gently kissed his mate's snout. "I love you, VERY very much." He pulled her closer and hugged her while she hugged back. They shared a last kiss before falling asleep in each other's flippers.

**A/N: Woww….. That only took me like forever to write. xD PLEASE no flames.. Even if you didn't like it…do NOT flame me. So…..what did you think? ^^"**

**~Candy(Sammi)**


End file.
